Serpens
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Harry x Draco slash. Set during Goblet of Fire. After another argument with Ron one night, Harry runs into the last person he wants to see.


Storming away from the castle, Harry was so pissed off about Ron that he didn't notice Draco Malfoy until he called out, in his usual, drawling tone, "All on your ownio, Potter? Where's your fan-club?"

He stopped and spotted Malfoy leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, watching Harry with a slight smirk on his face. Harry felt something flip over inside him. The moonlight glimmered over Malfoy, making him appear silvery and ethereal. His hair flopped silkily just above his eyelashes, and shone in the moonlight. He really was beautiful. Just looking at him made Harry's mouth go dry. As steadily as he could, he said, "Not now, Malfoy. I don't feel like it, okay?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, looking amused. Harry braced himself for an onslaught of scorn, but surprisingly it didn't come. "Can't say I blame you. Creepy Creevey's looking for you, by the way. Probably wants a tracing of your scar or something." He looked at Harry carefully, tilting his head. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Off to see Hagrid?" There was a catty edge to his voice.

Harry bristled at that. "So what if I am?"

"I only asked."

"You didn't, and you know it." Seeing Malfoy open his mouth to argue, he quickly changed the subject. "What are _you_ doing out here? Where are your henchmen?"

"Off on a wander," he said vaguely. He shook his hair out of his eyes and stretched slightly, arching his back. Harry tried not to let his eyes waver. "I know what's up with you, anyway," Malfoy said suddenly, his eyes gleaming. "A little bird told me you and your pal Weasel have had a falling out."

Harry breathed out. "Yeah? Would it be a little bird by the name of Pansy Parkinson? I thought I saw her lurking."

"It might have been," he said evasively.

"Haven't your friends got anything better to do than spy on me?"

"I'm sure they have," he said lightly. "I only said it might have been. Maybe your former best pal has been slagging you off and whining to anyone who'll listen. Maybe that's how I know."

"Oh yeah, cos Slytherins are renowned for their sympathetic ears," Harry said sarcastically.

"Say what you want about Slytherins, Potter, but at least we look after our own," he said silkily.

"Meaning?"

"Think about it. Slytherins may be considered the scum of the school, but we never turn on each other. You think you're such a hot shot because you're a Gryffindor, yet how many times have your housemates turned against you for something you didn't do? My personal favourite was the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. _You_, the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Not all of them," he argued. "Yeah, people who barely knew me, but my friends never turned on me."

"Not then, maybe, but they seem to be starting now."

"Hermione isn't."

"Yeah, okay, Hermione. You win."

That irritated him. "Slytherins don't turn on each other because you don't need to; you're all hardened bastards."

"_All_ of us?" He scoffed. "You don't believe that."

"_Most_ of you, and it's the exception that proves the rule. I haven't really noticed if there's any decent Slytherins as I've been a bit distracted by you bullying me every day."

"Oh, come on, Potter, it's not every day. And it's not _bullying_. Bullying is intimidating. I don't intimidate you, do I?"

"_No," _he said, with a little more force than necessary. There was a little silence.

Malfoy let Harry stare him out, looking disappointed. "Well, there you go, then. I wouldn't go on at you as much if you couldn't fight back; it wouldn't be as fun. But anyway, a quarter of the students at this school are Slytherins, Potter. Do you really think a quarter of Hogwarts is evil?"

"No, of course not," he said. "I never said that. I never said I thought _you_ were evil, Malfoy, and I don't. Just a pain in the arse."

"And yet you're still here."

He was. It was almost properly dark now. He should probably put Hagrid off until tomorrow and just go to bed. In a minute. He could never just walk away when Malfoy was getting at him. It was weird; they'd been in each other's company in all this time and hadn't attacked each other and had kept up a converstion. And it had been interesting, if a little provoking. He quite liked it. Pity it wasn't like this more often.

Malfoy gave a little sigh, as if he could hear Harry's thoughts. He arched his back again and slowly melted down, looking bored. Harry imagined pinning him to that tree and kissing him. He couldn't help it. He always looked so damn desirable whatever he was doing. He slammed the thought out of his head and composed himself.

"Well, I'm going in. I can't stand around discussing Slytherin philosophy with you all night, as much as you'd like me to."

Malfoy ignored that. "You were nearly put in Slytherin," he said, in quite a different tone. "Remember? Remember the sorting ceremony?"

"Yeah, but then the hat decided- "

"Because you told it to," he said at once. "Or begged it, rather, and even then it tried to reason with you."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Your loss, Potter," he said quietly, locking eyes with him. "It's a pity, though. I think you would have liked it. Anything goes in those dungeons. Us Slytherins are very..open with each other. Very accepting. We tell each other things." He said that last part rather pointedly, but Harry didn't seem to get any of it, never mind the emphasis. He stared back at Malfoy dumbly. Malfoy had only ever talked to him in that tone in his dreams. It was disconcerting to hear it in real life.

Malfoy was watching Harry. When he didn't reply, he continued softly, "In case you haven't clicked on yet, Potter, I know about your little infatuation with me. Don't get me wrong, I love it and everything, but it's starting to piss me off, the way you never do anything about it. It's such a waste, depriving yourself like that. I don't know how you can." He looked away in annoyance.

Harry stared at him, tongue tied.

Malfoy shrugged lightly and moved off the tree. "It's okay. Everyone gets a weird crush at some point. People tend to worry about it too much."

Harry backed away from him. "I don't have a crush on you," he lied. Unwisely.

"Oh no?" Without warning Malfoy shoved him hard with both hands, landing him on his back. He dropped to his knees and pressed his hand over Harry's erection. "What's this, then?"

Harry shoved his hand away and tried to back away on his elbows. "Get away from me."

"Why?" He said, crawling over him. "I thought this is what you wanted? Isn't this what you think about when you touch yourself?"

Harry felt his back hit a tree trunk. Before he could get away, Malfoy roughly shoved his legs apart and crawled in between them, pinning him there.

"Get off me," he pleaded.

"Don't look so _scared_, Potter," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not gonna kill you."

He jerked his head away. "We _can't_."

"We can. Of course we can. Now, relax." He nuzzled into Harry's hair and murmured, "Y'know, it really is a shame you didn't end up in Slytherin. I think you and I could have been quite close. Very close, in fact."

Harry closed his eyes and moaned a little, pulling Malfoy to him, suddenly not caring about anything else.

* * *

I am evil with my abrupt endings, I know. Sorry guys xx


End file.
